Only a weapon
by AnonymousMagician19
Summary: Set during season 2. After an encounter between Conner and La'gaan, Superboy has a heart to heart talk with none other than Miss Martian. Let's just say things get heated from there and not in a good way.
1. How it starts

**Only a weapon**

 **By: AnonymousMagician19  
Supermartian  
**

**A/n: Alright gang, I'm back with my second run at a Supermartian one shot. Hope you enjoy and as always, feedback is welcome.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters. All rights are reserved to Cartoon Network and DC.**

 ****Happy Harbor: July 8th, 2015

Conner Kent waited for his green Martian friend to come out of the medical bay. He had waited for 2 whole hours without complaint. Not like he was in the position to do so anyway. See, it was his fault that she was in there in the first place. Taking care of Lagoon boy. 

_Flashback:_

Superboy loitered around the cave looking for Wolf. It had taken a lot of persuasion from Nightwing but the Boy of Steel was ready to give his pet a much needed bath. That's when La'gaan came around, looking to frustrate the young clone.

" _So, finally going to give that mangy pet of yours a good wash?"_ Taunted the scaly boy.

" _That's none of your business rookie, and I suggest that you pick up after your fish scent before you start talking trash about Wolf."_ Countered the clone.

" _Whatever._ Muttered the boy. _Megan doesn't seem to mind it at all. You on the other hand- she can't stand to be around."_

La'gaan had committed a mistake many others had done before. He had forgotten about Conner's super hearing. Those words were all that took for Superboy to snap and land an epic blow to the boy's chest. Before La'gaan's bulgy eyes could react to what was going on, the clone had already landed two more blows to his face.

" _Superboy, no!"_ Was the last thing La'gaan hard before passing out.

With that being done, Superboy was hauled off Lagoon boy after being subjected to Kryptonite by Nightwing who had appeared sometime throughout the commotion. Conner staggered a few steps as he got up. Finally, as he managed to stand up straight he came face to face with a very pissed off Martian. Her lips were pressed in to a thin line and her eyes glared daggers at the clone. Wordlessly, she pointed at the fallen boy behind him and walked off to the medical bay. As they reached the room Conner decided he had had enough silence and attempted to speak to Miss Martian.

" _M'gann, I'm sorry."_ Mumbled the clone.

" _Set him on the bed and get out."_ He could her the strain on her voice and still tested the waters. 

" _But M'gann-"_ He began.

" _Out!"_ She shouted.

Without further complaint, Superboy set the boy down and took his leave. He didn't wish to anger the Martian more than he already had.

 _End of flashback._

"It's not my fault." Grumbled Conner more to himself than anyone.

"It kind of is." Said an annoyingly familiar voice behind him.

Dick.

 _Sigh._

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm glad you put a stop to me." Conner declared, a hint of appreciation hung over his tone.

"Yeah, it's what I do." Nightwing smirked. "Oh, and as for Miss M, she'll come around." He winked at the clone before he took his leave.

Conner glared at the back of the former boy wonder's head.

He was too caught up in his glaring that he almost didn't notice when Megan walked past him, heading to the briefing room.

 _Almost._

"M'gann, please talk to me." He called after her. A bit hurt that she wouldn't even honor him with so much as a word.

Finally, after what felt like decades, he heard her speak.

"There's nothing to talk about Superboy. I hope you're happy now that La'gaan's injured and wrapped in bandages."

He didn't need any kind of super hearing to catch the disappointment in her tone.

"Look, I'm busy. Anything else you want?" She turned around now and faced him. Her eyes pierced through his defenses and caused him to flinch.

"You don't understand! He came to bother me while I was looking for Wolf. La'gaan knew the price of his actions and still he continued." The clone retaliated.

"So you got angry and decided to maul him? Tell me Superboy, how did that fix anything? I knew you were jealous of La'gaan but the fact that you took it to another level just sickens me."

"Oh, is that so?" Mused the clone. "Because you're all about using your powers properly. Tell me, how's Kaldur doing? Haven't heard of him or his goons since we infiltrated his ship last time. If I recall correctly, Garfield did mention something about you taking him out. Am I right?" Conner wasn't having any of it today. Especially not from her.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Stated the Martian. Half shocked that he knew what had gone on between her and their former team leader.

"Don't I now?" Started Conner. "Why don't we ask Beastboy?"

"Leave him out of this." She ordered.

"Or what M'gann?" Challenged the clone. "You gonna try to fry my brain too?"

"Try to make me forget _again?"_

She gasped.

"You were the one who broke up with me. You just couldn't stand the fact that I found someone to replace you while all you could do was regret your decision, Superboy."

"This has nothing to do with that M'gann. You know nothing of how I feel and I would suggest you keep your Martian mind out of my own before things get ugly."

That was a warning. He had never threatened her before.

"I see how it is then. Talk to me when you're done acting like the weapon you were created to be. Or perhaps that's all you can be. There is no love in you. Not anymore. Only hatred and self-pity."

Superboy could feel his temper rising. Besides that, he could also feel something pounding in his chest. And his eyes, was he crying?"

He looked up at her. Hurt flashing all across his usually stern features.

"Tell me M'gann. Who is the real monster here?"

Having said that, the Boy of Steel walked around her and headed off to see the sunset. His plans to give Wolf a bath lay forgotten.

"Superboy…" She half cried. It was too late though. He was gone. _Gone_ in more ways than one.

 **A/n: Hmm well that took an unexpected turn. I wasn't really heading for angst when I started typing this story but oh well. Tell me if you think a sequel would fit in well for this one and as usual, please review. I'd like to thank Angelus v-1 for giving me some advice as to how I should lay out my formatting for stories. Feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions. I'll try to make the next story longer than this one. Until then, au revoir! (Goodbye)**


	2. Conner alone

**Only a weapon  
By: AnonymousMagican19  
Supermartian  
Chapter 2- Conner alone  
**

**A/n: Well it would seem you guys actually enjoyed this story and would like to see a sequel to it so I've decided to make this in to a multi chapter story instead of a one shot. Let the show continue!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and its plot.**

Happy Harbor: July 9th, 2015. 8:45 pm

Standing on a crevice left by an earlier fit of rage, the Boy of Steel sighed. He had done it again. He had distanced himself from the Martian.

"M'gann…" Her name always seemed to be at the tip of his tongue. Always ready to call for her when he didn't know what else to do with his pain. Now, he was all alone. He was a stranger to the team and a shadow of what he once was. Maybe, M'gann had a point. He had changed. Tightening his fists Conner let out a cry of anger. He wasn't the only one who changed. She had no right to call him a weapon. After five years of assuring him that he was more than just a clone of Superman, more than just a toy for destruction, she had changed everything she'd once promised him was true. He was no longer a person. Conner was just a soulless body now; longing to belong somewhere. To be accepted and if she couldn't accept him then neither would anyone else. Maybe Gar would, but he didn't want to be the reason the green boy distanced himself from his blood sister. _No,_ he had to stay strong; because that's all you can do when everything around you is already broken.

As he made his way back inside the cave, Conner noticed Nightwing was already at the entrance, waiting for him. Superboy could sense the former boy wonder eyeing him with a mixture of curiosity and pity. If he could see fresh tears in the young clone's eyes, he decided not to push it.

"It's alright, Conner. Like I said before, she'll come around. Miss Martian just needs some time to cool off but try not to wait too long for her to come around. There's much more to life than just a girl. You have your friends. Sure, Kaldur isn't here and Wally took his leave but I'm still here, I'll always have your back."

'Conner Kent, pull yourself together.' Superboy thought inside his head. With one reassuring ghost-smile to Nightwing, the clone made his way back to his room.

"Oh! Make sure you give Wolf that bath you promised!"

 _Not a chance._

He stood in front of M'gann's door for a while. _Was she in there? Was she upset about the fight too? Did she think of him ever since their argument has erupted?_ He couldn't break down right at her door. Slowly, regaining self-composure, Superboy continued the walk back to his chamber.

Having made it to his room, Conner typed in the code to open the door and stepped inside his own fortress of solitude. Sure it wasn't anything like Superman's but surrounded by the four walls of the room, the Boy of Steel was provided a place where he could find solace and peace. He made his way over to his bed and threw his tattered shirt in to the hamper. Nothing was going the way it was supposed to be. Without M'gann though, nothing could be right in his world. She had taken a piece of it with her. Now all that was left were ruins and emptiness.

He didn't feel like he belonged to be in the team anymore. It felt wrong. They couldn't just go back to when it was only the original members. Kaldur, Robin, Artemis, Wally and M'gann…

"Damn it!" He grumbled.

He needed to get his mind of her. He still had a life to live and people to protect. He still had a purpose. Even if it meant that it was no longer making sure his Martian was okay.

"Not mine anymore." He sighed.

Perhaps more distance was the answer to all this. Maybe if he didn't have to see her everyday then he would forget she existed. She didn't need him anyway. Not when fish lips was around. With his mind made up, Superboy packed up all of his belongings and left only the things he didn't need any more behind.

It killed him that he had to leave but he was of no use to the team if he couldn't fight his inner demons. In his condition, even icicle junior could beat him and have enough time to gloat about it. Cassie could take over as the powerhouse in the meantime.

Happy Harbor: July 10th, 2015. 12:05am

Having decided to leave Wolf behind, Superboy made his way to where Sphere rested. He couldn't take Wolf. He had no idea what he was gonna do once he got out of the cave and couldn't bring himself to make his pawed pet suffer for his sadness. Tapping Sphere lightly, Conner made his way to the takeoff zone where he would depart. Zeta tubes wouldn't cut it this time. Not if Nightwing could track him.

"Conner?" Mumbled a young, slightly cracked voice from behind him.

 _Gar…so close._

"Hey, what are you still doing up?" Asked the clone, hoping to distract the young teen from his obvious departure.

"I could ask you the same thing." Replied the boy.

In no time, a knowing look spread across his green features. Garfield lowered his gaze from the clone. He didn't want him to know he was hurting inside.

"Gar, look. I need sometime for myself. To think; to take a breather if you will."

"This is about your argument with my sister, isn't it?" Superboy knew Garfield already had the answer to that question.

Conner sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. He couldn't risk waking up Nightwing or the others. Knowing their leader, he wouldn't get out of the cave without a fight, which was the last thing the clone needed.

Making his way to Garfield, Conner rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. He could see how hurt the boy was. He had always considered the green teen as a younger brother, someone he could protect. He couldn't even protect himself now; much less someone else.

"I'm sorry Gar. Please take care of your sister for me." Conner strained getting the words out of his mouth.

"Um Superboy, what do you m-"

Pressing a nerve on Garfield's neck was all it took to knock him out temporarily. Making sure the young teen was leaned well against the wall; Conner turned back to his super bike and blasted off in to the beginning of a journey of his own. Right now, he just didn't belong with the team. Especially not with M'gann.

 **A/n:** **Well, there you have it guys, another chapter up. I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story; not only because it gives me insight on what you guys want but also because it lets me know you're interested in my story and more importantly, interested in the Supermartian community itself. This is the reason I started writing in the first place. To bring it back. Please, favorite and follow, if you enjoy it that much. Reviews are very much appreciated. Especially since I need some opinions as to what chapter 3 should be all about. Thanks again for your cooperation; I hope to hear from you guys soon! This chapter was inspired by the song: Creeper written by Radiohead.**


End file.
